Some integrated circuits include extended drain metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors with drains having the same conductivity type as the underlying substrate. The drains must be isolated from the substrate, which involves added process complexity or increased component area, or both. Providing the isolation without degrading the performance and reliability parameters of the transistor, such as on-state current, off-state current, threshold, and hot carrier reliability, has proven to be challenging.